


Pierced Through

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Dean comes home to find that his Sammy has drastically changed his looks.





	Pierced Through

Pairing: Wincest

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 1936

Summary:Dean comes home to find Sammy has changed his looks drastically.

Warnings: Smut. Anal sex, anal fingering, blowjobs, mutual masturbation, incest

 

When Dean came home to the motel and found Sam he literally dropped the bag of groceries in the doorway. Sam had dyed his hair blue and somehow his bottom lip and both ears were pierced. Dean's first thought was "dad's gonna lose it". His second thought was "holy hell that's hot". 

He could care less about the hair, though he admitted the blue looked good on him. No, it was the lip piercing that fascinated him. That hint of silver at his mouth when he shifted in the light, worried about Dean's reaction, caught Dean's eye and he immediately reacted to Sam even more strongly than he usually did. Sam was squirming, waiting, watching Dean as his brother looked him over.

"Dad is gonna kill you," Dean said. 

He reached down and picked up the groceries, moving into the room and starting to put things away. He was trying desperately to hide the hard on he now had as he thought too hard about kissing Sam with that piercing. God it was enticing! And Sammy did absolutely nothing to help his mind stay focused on anything clean. He came up behind Dean and leaned against the counter.

"Fuck what dad thinks," Sam scoffed. His tongue flicked out against the ring in an absent gesture and Dean nearly groaned. "What do YOU think?" Dean sighed.

"What do I think?" he raised his brows. "I think if you cared so much you'd have asked me before you did it. I mean come on Sammy! The hair is bad enough but the piercings…"

Dean leaned his hands against the counter and hung his head. Behind him Sam grinned. He was going to push and he knew exactly what would happen. Still, this was part of the game and Sam knew Dean knew it, even if he would never admit to it. He stroked a hand down Dean's spine and came to rest on his hip.

"So, you DO like the piercings," Sam said smiling. "I was afraid you wouldn't."

Dean did groan this time as he felt Sammy through his shirt. He heard the smile in the boys voice and it about drove him nuts. Of course he liked them. How was he supposed to not like them? He and Sam had gone too far once and it took all of two seconds for Sam to figure out that both of them liked it when Dean sucked on and bit his bottom lip. Now there's a ring there and Dean wants to play with it so bad it hurts. But he swore to himself it was a one time thing. He wasn't going to sleep with his brother again. It was wrong on so many levels. Sam, however, had other ideas.

"Come on Dean. You can't hide against the counter forever." Sam stepped up and whispered in Dean's ear. "Don't you want to see if I'm pierced anywhere else?"

"Fuck," Dean stated, his mind going haywire as it thought of everything Sam could have pierced. Jesus this was a kink now and he'd never had it before. Apparently only piercings on his brother had this effect on him, but damn did they have an effect. Dean looked up and his eyes were dark.

"You wouldn't have."

"You'll have to find out," Sam said smugly. He looked Dean in the eye and slowly licked his bottom lip, making the silver hoop there shine even brighter in the light of the motel lamps. 

Dean broke. He didn't even consciously think about it, but before he knew it his lips were on Sam's and he was kissing the boy violently. He tongued at the tempting little ring, grabbing it and twisting it with his teeth just to heasr Sam moan into the kiss. He had his brother by the hips and they were pressed against the counter, neither of them bothering to hide their erections now as they ground together. It was filthy and wrong and Dean couldn't care less.

Sam reached between them and undid Dean's jeans. The first clue the elser Winchester had was whhen Sammy's hand found his cock and gave it a good stroke. He moaned into Sam's mouth and fucked up into his hand. Then he realized what they were doing and tried to be the voice of reason.

"Sam, fuck, we can't," he gasped, fighting against how good Sam's hand felt. "What if Dad comes home?"

"Dad's gone for a week and you know it. Come on De. I want it bad. Want you to give it to me." 

This time Sam bit Dean's lip and Dean went wild. He fisted his hand in the now blue hair and crushed his mouth to Sam's. The other hand gripped Sam's hip and maneuvered him backwards until his legs hit bed. He shoved his teen brother down and climbed on top of him, putting one leg between Sam's thighs and rubbing it hard against the erection still trapped in Sam's pants. Sam moaned and thrust his hips against Dean's leg, rutting against him in need.

"Please De!"

"Please what Sammy boy? What do you want?" Dean's personallity had changed, turning him into the aggressor. Sam whined in response.

"Need you!"

"Need me to what? Use your words Sammy."

"Need you in me! Please!" Sammy arched off the bed as Dean's questing hands found and pinched a taut nipple under Sam's shirt. Dean thrilled at the reaction, his dick throbbing in response.

"You've got too many clothes on for that." Dean stated matter-of-factly. 

Sam immediately sat up and started shucking out of his clothes as fast as he could. Dean might have laughed if he wasn't doing the same. Once they were both naked Dean fell on Sam like a starving man, kissing and sucking marks into his skin, but only where their father wouldn't easily see them. He abused Sam's nipples with his mouth and fingers until they were red and raised, reacting to the slightest breath. Then he moved down, sucking a mark onto the inside of Sam's left hip as the boy writhed under him, tortured by the sensitivity of that place and how utterly hot it was.

When Dean was finally facing Sam's cock he marvelled once again that the kid was endowed like he was. If Sam had been into girls they'd have been very happy. He was long and thick with a soft curve and Dean wanted nothing more than to make Sam cum in his mouth. Except that wasn't what Sam was begging for. The last time they'd done this it was a rushed mutual jack off session involving a lot of making out. He'd never blown his brother and never even come close to actually fucking him, which was clearly what Sam wanted. Dean had another moment of thinking how wrong this was before Sam's perfect dick was in his mouth and all thought flew away. 

He licked and sucked, using his tongue to tease the underside and around the head. Sam was all but keening, thrusting up into Dean's mouth wantonly. It was all Dean could do to avoid choking on it. Experimentally Dean used his spiton one finger and slid it down to Sam's waiting hole. He was shocked to discover there was already lube there and his finger went right in as Sam moaned above him. He pulled his mouth off Sammy in surprise.

"What the hell Sammy?" He asked, his shock showing through.

"I got myself ready while I was waiting. Please don't be mad at me."

"You planned this the whole time." Sam nodded, looking worried. Dean looked him in the eye. "If this is what you want Sammy boy we'll do it. But only if you're sure. There's no taking this back."

"God, I'm sure Dean. Please just do it already." Dean looked at him darkly.

"Where's the lube you used?" 

Sam reached under his pillow and pulled out a small plastic bottle. Dean coated his fingers and pushed two up into Sammy's sweet little ass. Sam gasped them groaned, pushing down against Dean's fingers until they were deep inside him. Dean started to stroke slowly in and out, watching Sam's face as the younger boys eyes fluttered shut. He moved and stretched his fingers until he brushed acrossSam's prostate. He knew he'd hit a goodspot because Sam nearly came off the bed.

"Right there! Oh god Dean!"

"You like that, huh Sammy boy?"Dean did it again just to watch Sam thrash. "You want more?"

"Yes! Yes! More! Oh fuck!" Dean pushed in a third finger and stretched Sam wide, stroking over his prostate every third thrust until neither of them could take any more. Dean sat up and spread lube over himself, stroking a few times to give himself some relief.

"You ready Sammy?" 

He looked at Sam, whose legs were spread wide and more than willing. Sam's face was pink in the cheeks and his eyes practically glowed. He was beautiful and so hot. His blue hair was spread across the pillows, the silver piercings shining. Dean throbbed with want. Sam nodded his response and Dean set the head of himself against Sam's open little bud. He started to press inside and both of them groaned at the feeling. Sam was so tight, despite the stretching. Dean could feel the boy opening around him, as though they fit together only for each other. And he was so hot inside. He worked himself in slowly until his hips came snug against Sam's cheeks.

"Fuck, Sammy," he bit out. "So good. Better than any girl."

"Move Dean, Please."

Sam curved his hips against Dean and Dean couldn't help but thrust. If it was possible it was even better moving. He started slow but everything was so hot and slick that he began to move faster without thinking about it. Sam was chanting his name until Dean hit him again, the shift of his hips making Sam crazy suddenly.

"Dean!" he gasped, his ass clenching around Dean's cock. Dean hissed at the sensation, feeling it push him incrementally closer to that shining edge. He kept pushing himself against that spot and Sam started gasping in earnest. Dean reached down and started stroking Sammy, pushing to get the boy off before Dean himself lost his mind.

"Dean! Oh fuck please Dean I'm gonna cum! Do it harder!" 

Dean redoubled his effort, both with his hips and his hand, his fist stripping Sam's perfect cock as he pounded into Sam's ass. Sam started to make this sound like a hiccup and tense. His dick grew even harder in Dean's hand until Sam cried out and came, jets of white going nearly to his chin. He tightened around Deanand it took Dean all of two thrusts before he was emptying himself inside Sam with a string of curses. 

Even after he'd come he kept spasming inside Sam as the younger boy kept tightening around him. Eventually he had to pull out because he was too sensitive. He reached down and used a dirty t-shirt to clean them both up before collapsing on the bed next to his sleepy brother.

"You know we can't do this again Sammy. You're my brother and it's wrong."

"We'll see what happens next time. I love you De and I'm not giving up." 

Before Dean could master his brain enough to respond he heard a small snore from Sam. He knew Sam was right. Whether it was wrong or not he knew he was stuck on Sammy for good. They'd just have to figure it out.


End file.
